


The Chaotic Good Adventures of Little Remus Sanders (With Guest Stars from the Mindscape).

by IS_THAT_MOSS



Series: Sanders-Sides Agere!Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Chaotic Good, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Deceit | Janus Sanders is So Done, Familial Love, Friendship, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philia - Freeform, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Tags May Change, baths, storge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IS_THAT_MOSS/pseuds/IS_THAT_MOSS
Summary: As the title says! These are one-shots of the chaotic good adventures of little Remus sanders with guest stars from the Mindscape. Bath times, bonding with the others, creating absolute chaos is a single second. Tune in for a wild update schedule and almost no plot.Enjoy the wonderful world of Chaotic Good Adventures of Little Remus Sanders.*-------------------*"Patton’s head shot up and he locked eyes with a confused Virgil, but before he could ask what the sound could have been, the answer came running down the stairs...Naked."
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Everyone & Everyone
Series: Sanders-Sides Agere!Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Bath time

Patton reading was on the couch next to Virgil, existing comfortably in each other's presence when a loud crashing sound came from upstairs. Patton’s head shot up and he locked eyes with a confused Virgil, but before he could ask what the sound could have been, the answer came running down the stairs... 

Naked.

“REMUS CREATIVITY SANDERS GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!” Janus yelled, running after the regressed side who was giggling madly. Patton watched in horror as Remus-  _ god he hopes that red stuff all over his face was jelly-  _ barrelled into the kitchen and somehow climbed on top of the fridge.

“No! No bath!” The toddler screamed at his Caregiver, who sighed with exhaustion.

“Remus, darling, please come down.” 

“No! No bath!” He repeated louder, slapping his hand on the fridge. Patton stood to help his fellow caregiver, but Janus held up his hand to him, the message clear:  _ I got this.  _ Turning back to Remus, Janus looked up to the boy with a stern look.

“Remus, I will be very sad if you don’t take a bath-”

“Why?” Remus interrupted, causing Janus’s eyebrows to twitch. 

“Because, darling, bath time with you is fun and I enjoy spending time with you." Remus's eyes widened as he looked down at Janus from the fridge.

"Reawy?"

"Yes, of course, my little gremlin. Now, will you please come down? The bubbles will disappear if you aren’t quick,” Janus said, and Patton nearly screamed when Remus flung himself off the top of the fridge with a squeal and into Janus’s arms. Without even blinking, Janus spun around and walked right back up the stairs without a word or even a glance at the other two sides in the room.

Patton stared after him for a minute before shooting a glance at Virgil.

“...I think I need a nap…” the anxious side grumbled, rolling over. Patton nodded in agreement. 

Yeah, a nap sounds good. 


	2. Logan's a Surprisingly Good Babysitter pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds Remus alone in the common room, and usually, that wouldn't make him think twice. But, what catches him off guard is the fact that he's little... and alone.  
> To no-ones surprise, they get into some shenanigans.   
> To everyone's surprise, Logan makes quite a good babysitter.

Logan didn’t really know what to expect when he walked into the Commons that day, but seeing Remus alone, regressed to about 6 years old, on the couch watching a National Geographic documentary about sharks was not it. 

His interactions with regressed Remus while he himself was big were limited, usually when one was little the one was too. Logan had regressed the night before, so the pull of the headspace wasn’t as strong as it would have been.

“Hello, Remus, may I ask what you are watching?” Logan said, sitting next to the boy. Remus looked up and smiled at Logan, pushing his tongue between the gap in his teeth. 

“Sharkfest!” He squealed, hugging a shark plushie. Logan nodded and turned his attention to the tv. Usually, one of the others would be babysitting if Janus couldn’t be around to watch him, so seeing Remus alone was distressing. Logan decided to stay and watch the young boy. 

After about 10 minutes, Remus sighed and grumbled something into his plushy. 

“What was that, Remus?” Logan asked, looking over at the smaller boy. 

“I want daddy, but he an bro’der are working on somethin in the imag-imag- the make-believe world,” Remus said, and Logan suddenly realized why no one else was watching Remus. Patton probably had his hands full with baby Virgil and that meant a regressed little like himself or Remus would have to fend for themselves. Logan realized that he would have to watch the little side, and he smiled at the small plan forming in his head. He turned to Remus, the smile tugging on his lips.

“Well, why don’t we surprise them?” He whispered slightly, and Remus’s face lit up with curiosity. 

“Wit what?” he asked, clutching the plushie to his chest and looking at him with shining eyes. Logan acted like he was thinking, then made a sound Roman often made when he got an Idea.

“Why don’t we make them some food! They might be super tired and hungry from their work, and if they came home to some nutritional food made by their favorite little cephalopod they would be extremely ecstatic.” Logan said, feeling a small surge of pride when Remus bounced in excitement.

“Yeah yeah yeah! We can make a- a- a _cake_! A _shark cake_! And- and make meat pie! And Daddy likes grown-up juice so we can make him some grown-up juice too! Do you think Daddy likes rats ‘cus he’s part snake? Would Bro’der eat a rat?” Remus asked rapid-fire, causing an even more devious plan to form in Logan’s head. 

Smiling, Logan stood up and offered his hand.

“Well, why don’t we find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The second part of this bit should be out soon, but I just wanted to put this little bit here as a teaser.   
> What do you think they'll get up to? Will Remus warm the hearts of the fellow sides?! Tune in next chapter to find out!  
> Stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I'm sorry it's so short, but I thought this would be a good introduction to the series! I'll try to make them a bit longer in the future. :3  
> If you wish to see a certain interaction or anything else(as long as it is SFW and involves NO k1nk), don't be afraid to comment it down below!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Stay safe and stay lovely! <3


End file.
